


Forshadowing

by Measured_Words



Series: Webercon 2015 Drabbles [1]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen, History, Ratteventures, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damir recorded everything he could while it was fresh in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Webercon 2015 Diablotin Ratteventures one-shot run by me. Spoilers for the module.

Damir recorded everything he could while it was fresh in his mind – Ajla's details of the incursion, everything they'd learned from the upper city man, Lazru's visions, everything they'd observed of Avdiel and his shadow mastiff compiled with what he could find in older records.

Rejhana looked over his work, then took the pages to be filed with the secure records. They'd cleansed the desecration, sealed the tunnel, and shored up the wards. It was the best they could manage. But the future the cards had shown him was uncertain, and Damir felt a cold chill as she walked away.


End file.
